B0NNii3 T4YL0R SH4K3D0WN
by x-AiKun-x
Summary: Sasuke has this fangirls on his back. Itachi was a way to get 'em off. But Sasuke gets in too deep, and doesn't know where his heart lies. [NaruSasuSasuNaru. NO FLAMING!]
1. Chapter 1

**B0NNii3 T4YL0R SH4K3D0WN!! **

**Warning: Slight OOCness!**

* * *

"This.. is insane." I said, looking at my brother. Itachi looked out the window, and made a face.

"Seriously, you need to get it through their heads that you're not interested," he said, sighing.

"Well thanks, captain obvious,"

He crossed his arms and made another face. "Pretend to like boys. Like me. Don't you wanna be like your big, gay brother?"

That was a good idea.

A really good idea.

"...Thanks, Itachi!"

I could tell he was joking in the first place, but smiled as I walked back to my room.

---

Alright, maybe I should back up a tad. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm 15 years old, I go to school, hang out with my friends, do normal stuff. But, I've been "blessed", as my mother puts it, with my '_devastatingly good looks_'. But these girls-- they fucking LOVE me. It's so sad and so scary, I'm afraid I'm gonna end up like Purity, in that Slipknot song. Buried alive in a coffin.

It's okay to have crushes and shit, but when you follow your 'crush' around, it's really bad.

I don't even understand why. I'm a total dick to people, even my friends sometimes. My brother is a dick, and people tend to stay away from our house altogether.

Seriously, what did they see in us? Kiba and Naruto were laughing about it, and made a joke. It was kinda true.

But oh well. I had called Naruto, set up the plan, and he said it would be "fun".

---

I rolled on into school next to Itachi with my usual strut. Yeah, I strut. Kiba called me a fucking rooster once. Cock, dick, haha..

And of course, Ino and Sakura came up, blabbering to me. But Naruto, right on cue, grabbed me from behind and spun me around. He grinned, and stage kissed me. For a real long time. I had to mess with these two.. The look on their face was pricless.

"Not now, Naruto-Kun," I whispered.

"S-S-Sasuke-K-K-Kun..You're g-" Ino stammered. I interrupted her, "Gay."

And OF COURSE, our small group of all-guy friends came up, mouths hung open in shock.

Naruto hugged onto my arm and made a face at them.

"Sasuke, you came out! Finally!" Kiba laughed. "Pay up, Neji!"

Neji grumbled and slapped some yen into his hand.

"..." I couldn't exactly break the gay facade that I had just created with Naruto, even if I were going to break it just to our friends. With them, secrets spread like wildfire.

"It's true," I sighed, "I'm gay."

"Alright, just tell us one more thing," said Kiba, "Who's the uke?"

Naruto and I looked at each other, and he grinned. "Me!" he said cheerfully. I choked back a laugh. Neji recieved money from Kiba. Shino took money from Shikamaru.

"I knew it."

---

I sighed, stretching out on the bed in my room. It was supposed to be private, and I really needed a lock on my door, but you can't keep anything from Itachi. He barged right in.

"I could've been just sitting here, naked, you know," I said.

"It's nothing I've never seen before," he scoffed, "And you wouldn't just sit there naked. But.. In your little game, how far ahead have you planned? It's not like.. You can go back to girls. Seriously. All the chicks.. and guys, for that matter, are gonna think you suck cock."

"I'll.. Find a way around it."

* * *

OMFG! Sorry for the OOCness. D: But.. I have an excuse!!

Sasuke is under different circumstances: D

No flaming, only constructive criticism. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

:'D New chappah! Go me. It's basically uneventful, though. But the next one won't be. Lessthanthree.

* * *

Itachi said I struck him as the musicless type, but that's a total lie. I love music. Especially Slipknot and My Chemical Romance. And Bullet For My Valentine. And Rammstien.

I blasted a random CD, on shuffle.

Purity.

How ironic.

"_Maze...psychopathic daze...I create this waste  
Back away from tangents, on the verge of drastic  
ways...can't escape this place...I deny your face  
Sweat gets in my eyes, I think I'm slowly dying _

Put me in a homemade cellar  
Put me in a hole for shelter  
Someone hear me please, all I see is hate  
I can hardly breathe, and I can hardly take it

HANDSONMYFACEOVERBEARINGICAN'TGETOUT"

I didn't bother to shower. I did last night. Pulling on a blue shirt and jeans, along with my shoes of course, I fell back on my bed with an audible WHUMPH.

"_Lost...ran at my own cost...hearing laughter, scoffed  
Learning from the rush, detached from such and such  
Bleak...all around me, weak...listening, incomplete  
I am not a dog, but I'm the one you're dogging _

I am in a buried kennel  
I have never felt so final  
Someone find me please, losing all reserve  
I am fucking gone, I think I'm fucking dying"

I remembered why Corey, the lyricist for Slipknot wrote the song. This girl had a stalker, and her stalker almost got caught. But several days later, she went missing. They found her dead in a coffin with real freaky shit written all over it. Corey was so fucking shaken that he acted strange and wrote a song about it. He was really disturbed by it. "What exists in humans to make them do disgusting things like this?" Hearing that made him feel real weird.

"_You all stare, but you'll never see  
There's something inside me  
There's something in you I despise _

Cut me - show me - enter - I am  
willing and able and never any danger to myself  
Knowledge in my pain, knowledge in my pain  
Or was my tolerance a phase?  
Empathy, out of my way  
I can't die"

----

Gym. I shared this class with Naruto. This would prove to be fun. Naruto was already in the locker room, shirtless. The other kids, especially seniors, backed away from us. I glared.

"I don't like gay guys, alright? Just back off,"

My fist tightened, as I backed him into a corner, "What makes you think that you're so sexy? That I would just HAVE to have you, and just HAVE to rape you?"

"I.. Uh--"

I smirked and walked to my locker next to Naruto, as he was pulling off his pants.

"Hey, lover," he sniggered. I hn'ed, not losing my grin, stripping. Naruto glanced at me, then at the other end of the locker room. The last boy was walking out, when he started to moan.

"Ohh.. Sasuke.."

"What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed, guarding myself as if he were touching me.

"Gotta make our 'relationship' convincing," he said, moaning louder.

Frig, I was fake-boyfriends with a psycho.

* * *

The song is NOT MINE. XD I love Slipknot. NOW REVIEW! I got like, 140 hits and 4 reviews. PLEASE. DX


End file.
